dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Maxwell (NPC)
Maxwell/NPC|NPC Maxwell/Character|Character Veja também: Maxwell (Character) Maxwell aparece durante o início do jogo, dizendo para o jogador começar a recolher comida para não morrer de fome. Ele é o principal antagonista do jogo, e é aquele que transfere todos os Personagens para o mundo de Don't Starve. Origem Artigo Principal: William Carter Puzzles Em 1901, antes dos principais eventos do jogo, William Carter embarca em um navio de Londres para os EUA, com a esperança de seguir carreira como mágico em Nova York. Depois de ser acusado de fraude e estar devendo adereços mágicos, William decide mudar-se para San Francisco, Califórnia. Depois de um acidente de trem, William descobre um esquema de um Obelisco, que parece conter conhecimento de magia poderosa, e, eventualmente, decifra-o. William em seguida, começa a incorporar esse conhecimento em seus atos mágicos, e fica conhecido como "O Incrível Maxwell". Maxwell mais tarde conhece Charlie e ela se apresenta com ele como assistente durante seus shows de mágica, sendo muito bem sucedida. Conforme o tempo passa, Maxwell parece começar a ter pensamentos irracionais e, possivelmente, começa a ficar louco, depois de rabiscar palavras sem sentido e símbolos nas paredes do apartamento. Eventualmente, Maxwell e Charlie realizam seu grande ato final, onde Maxwell puxaria uma sombra de um livro. Durante o ato, Maxwell coloca a mão no livro, mas em vez de puxar alguma coisa, alguma coisa dentro do livro puxa-o. Depois de se libertar, tanto Maxwell quanto Charlie são agarrados pelas mãos de sombra e são capturados por eles. Os detalhes sobre o que acontece a seguir são desconhecidos, mas em última análise, Maxwell é colocado no Nightmare Throne e Charlie é transformada no monstro da noite. Cerca de 20 anos mais tarde na configuração do jogo, ocorre os eventos do vídeo Forbidden Knowledge. No vídeo, Maxwell aparece e se comunica com Wilson através de um rádio, oferecendo-lhe um conhecimento secreto, o qual Wilson aceita de bom grado, e Maxwell começa a transmitir grandes quantidades de informação em sua cabeça. Wilson, em seguida, começa a construir uma máquina misteriosa com o conhecimento dado a ele. Quando a máquina fica pronta, ele hesita em puxar a alavanca de ignição até ser incentivado por Maxwell para "fazê-lo". Ao puxar o interruptor a máquina começa a subir e toma forma, mostrando uma silhueta de Maxwell. Mãos demoníacas levantam-se do chão e puxam Wilson para um mundo misterioso e deserto. Modo Aventura No Modo Aventura, Maxwell vem para cumprimentá-lo enquanto você está nocauteado, como no modo sobrevivência, mas agora ele veste um casaco elegante em vez de um smoking. Ele diz coisas diferentes em cada mundo e vai ficar mais e mais furioso à medida que o jogador avança. A raiva de Maxwell parece enfraquecê-lo; ao se tornar mais furioso, ele começa a deformar-se. '' Veja também * Estátua de Maxwell * Porta de Maxwell * Luz de Maxwell * Armadilha de Dente de Maxwell * Armadilha de Mosquito de Maxwell * Cabeça de Maxwell Discurso Quando os jogadores se aproximam de Maxwell no trono, ele vai dizer uma linha. Os jogadores tem que clicar sobre ele para ler todas as linhas. Uma vez que ele tenha dito que todas as linhas listadas abaixo, excluindo a do Gramaphone, tudo o que ele irá dizer é "...". #"É isso que você estava esperando?" / "É assim que termina?" #"Perdoe-me se eu não me levantar." #"Você tem sido um brinquedo interessante, mas eu estou cansado deste jogo." #"Ou talvez eles tenham se cansado de mim." #"Heh. Tomou-lhes tempo suficiente." #"Eles vão mostrar-lhe terríveis, coisas bonitas." #"Ele vai mudar você. como ele fez comigo." #"É melhor não lutar contra isso." #"Não havia muito aqui quando eu apareci." #"Apenas poeira. E o Vazio. E eles". #"Eu aprendi muito desde então. Eu construí tanto." #"Mas mesmo um rei está sempre preso ao barco." #"Você não pode mudar as regras do jogo." #"Eu não sei o que eles querem. Eles ... eles apenas assistem." #"A menos que você chegue muito perto ... Então ..." #"Bem, há uma razão para eu ficar tão elegante." #"Que ano é lá fora? O tempo passa de maneira diferente aqui." #"Vá em frente, fique um tempo. Faça-nos companhia." #"Ou coloque a chave na caixa. A decisão é sua." #"De qualquer maneira, você está apenas adiando o inevitável." #"A realidade é assim, às vezes." #"Acho que já disse o suficiente." #Se o Gramaphone está desligado, então Maxwell vai dizer ... "Obrigado, eu tenho escutado aquela música por uma eternidade." #Se o Gramaphone é, então, ligado novamente, Maxwell, em seguida, afirma ... "Acho que eu mereço isso." #Se o jogador ativa o oculto Teleportato , Maxwell vai dizer ... "Você não acha que eu já tentei isso? Este é o fim da linha. Não temos escapatória." #Se o jogador ataca Maxwell ele vai dizer ... " O trono não vai permitir isso. Eu tentei. " Don't starve Together Na versão multiplayer, Don't Starve Together, cronologicamente os acontecimentos do jogo acontecem após a conclusão do Adventure Mode. Devido a isso, Maxwell não irá mais cumprimentar os Personagens no início do jogo, em vez disso, irão ser gerados a partir do Portal Improvisado (Jury-Rigged Portal). Trivialidades * O nome de Maxwell é uma referência para o problema científico " demônio de Maxwell" * O personagem jogável homólogo de Maxwell é nomeado "Waxwell" em arquivos do jogo para evitar quaisquer conflitos de arquivos entre o Maxwell NPC e o Maxwell jogável. * Maxwell como um NPC é alto e magro, enquanto como um personagem jogável, ele é tão baixo quanto os outros personagens. * Quando o jogador examina Maxwell (NPC), cada personagem tem uma citação. ** Wilson - "Eu odeio esse cara." ** Willow - "Ele é tão condescendente." ** Wendy - "Eu sinto uma estranha afinidade com ele." ** Wolfgang - "Um terno de fantasia não é páreo para os meus músculos." ** Wickerbottom - "Eis um cavalheiro rude." ** WX-78 - "Ele é desconhecido." ** Wes - "..." ** Maxwell - "Bem apresentável!" ** Woodie - "Por que ele me odeia?" ** Wigfrid - "Arrg! É o antagonista para a minha saga?" ** Webber - "Aquele idiota enganou-nos." ** Walani - Ainda não implementado. ** Warly - "Você! Você... vilão." ** Wilbur - Ainda não implementado. ** Woodlegs - Ainda não implementado. * Dado o seu passado como um mágico, seu nome pode ser uma referência para Charles Carter, um mágico do início do século 20 * Nos puzzles de William Carter, gêmeos são mencionados. Teoriza-se que Abigail e Wendy sejam esses gêmeos. Esta teoria é apoiada pelo que Wendy diz quando ela examina Maxwell. * A partir da atualização "All's Well That Maxwell" ao sair do jogo, um pop-up diz: "Maxwell vai sentir sua falta!", em vez de "Wilson vai sentir sua falta!". * Nos jogos Alpha, Maxwell compartilhou a mesma voz de Wilson, exceto com uma inclinação menor. * Já que o verdadeiro nome de Maxwell é William, todos os personagens jogáveis tecnicamente começam com W. * A rosa que Maxwell usa na lapela é o mesma que Charlie costumava usar em seu cabelo. Isso é reforçado pela cena em que os dois são puxados para o mundo de Don't Starve ("grand finale") e logo após ("resumptus"). Galeria Maxwell and Charlie in their final act..jpg|Maxwell e Charlie em seu ato final. Maxwellthrone.png|Maxwell no Trono do Pesadelo (Nightmare Throne). Maxwelldead.png|"Morte" de Maxwell. Maxwell_Silhouette_Forbidden_Knowledge.png|Silhueta de Maxwell como visto no vídeo Origem de Wilson. Maxwell Statue.png|Uma estátua de Maxwell encontrada no mundo. Maxwell William.png|Um Maxwell entristecido com uma foto de seu antigo eu e Charlie no fundo. Winter maxwell.png|Maxwell como ele aparece no início do Modo Aventura. Angrymaxwell.png|Um Maxwell irritado no terceiro mundo do Modo Aventura. Crazymaxwell.png|Maxwell parece fraco no quarto mundo do Modo Aventura. Madmaxwell.png|Maxwell enfraquecido e com raiva no quinto mundo do Modo Aventura. Don't Starve Promo.jpg|Maxwell no fundo de uma imagem promocional de Don't Starve. William_Carter_Puzzle_5.jpg|Um cartaz de Maxwell, o Grande. William_Carter_Puzzle_6.jpg|Outro cartaz, agora com Charlie. Concept_Maxwell.jpg|Um projeto velho do conceito de Maxwell Categoria:Modo Aventura Categoria:Conhecimento